


Gummy Worms

by booboothefoolish



Series: Candy Collection [1]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, garage sex, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefoolish/pseuds/booboothefoolish
Summary: Trent Lane would like to go on record and say that her with one hundred percent certainty that he did not intend, in any capacity, to violate Daria Morgendorffer's privacy. Or see her naked. Honestly.





	Gummy Worms

To be fair he honest to God had not meant to walk in on her. He _really_ didn't mean to do it. He didn't even know she was going to be here.

 He and the band had just finished their half-assed practice, and after smelling himself, he decided that he freaking reeked and a shower would probably do him a world of good. He had innocent intentions!

After all that hard work in practice it's no wonder he didn't hear the soft padding around in the bathroom. It's also not his fault that it took him a full thirty seconds to realize somebody else was in the bathroom. Fully nude. In front of him.

 Trent Lane would like to go on record and say that her with one hundred percent certainty that he did not intend, in any capacity, to violate Daria Morgendorffer's privacy. Or see her naked. Honestly.

 Trent Lane would've also liked to go on record and say that he didn't totally ogle her naked and wet body. _Nor_ did he end up sporting a semi. He would like to say that he didn't watch the water droplet run down from her chin to her pert nipple and drip off. Or the droplets caught in her mound. At least he would like to say that, but his brain gapped for far to long and he, unequivocally without a shadow of a doubt, stared.

 She looked very soft and he really wanted to touch her. He really shouldn't touch her.

 “I need to take a shower.” he said in an nonplussed monotone, _keep it cool Trent_ , his brain kept repeating, “... I'll come back when you're done...” he swiftly turned and probably moved faster than he had in years.

 Daria, on the other hand, had her lungs stuck in her throat and she felt the urge to cry. She finished drying off quickly before heading back to Jane's room absolutely mortified.

Trent sat on the edge of his bed for twenty minutes before Jane came in, “So...” she said staring him down, Trent shifted uncomfortably, “It better have been an accident.”

Trent's breath caught in his throat and he nodded. A red that he was unaccustomed to ran from his chest to his cheeks and he stared at the floor in shame.

Jane sighed and her stare softened into nothing more than a lazy gaze, “Well Trent.” she said stretching a bit, “I believe you.” Trent nodded again still not looking up to meet Jane's gaze. Jane sighed again, “You know she _is_ eighteen now...” she said trailing off, Trent’s gaze whipped so fast from the floor to Jane's face that she could swear he gave himself whiplash, “Look Trent- that’s _all_ I'm going to say.” she said before walking off back to her room.

Trent took a deep breath and exited his room. He still really needed that shower. A long and cold one.

 

* * *

 

Daria crept quietly through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She really just wanted something to eat and definitely didn't want to run into Trent. Her stomach rumbled and her thoughts about the bathroom incident subsided. “Did Jane leave any extra gummy worms laying around?” Daria wondered out loud as she perused through the Lanes' (mostly empty vegan) food options. Daria looked through the lower shelves in the cupboard as best as she could before finally giving up and pulling a chair from the dining area, “Damn tall people.” she muttered to herself.

 On the tips of her toes she could see what was in the very top of the cupboard selves. At this point it was also the time when Trent decided that he too wanted a snack and emerged from his room, down the stairs, and headed into the kitchen. Although this time was far less embarrassing for both parties, but Trent did still get a good view of Daria's clothed bottom.

 “It's in the far right corner.” his monotone voice made Daria jump and loose her balance. She fell backwards but before hitting the had tiled floor Trent had managed to do one good thing today and catch her.

 Only one problem. He had one hand cupping her breast and the other cupping her thigh and Daria, well, she had managed through some sort of desperate attempt to hold onto something had managed to grasp onto his crotch.

 They both stopped breathing for a moment. Daria turned her head and she and Trent made eye contact. Her pupils were dilating and there was no way she didn't feel the rapid hardening of his cock. She squeezed him lightly and he bucked forward involuntarily.

 He pressed his forehead to the rook of her neck, “Daria we can't do this.” he said steadying her feet back onto the floor but still not letting go of her. He was the Adult here he shouldn't be doing this, but Jane's words still rang in his ears ' _You know she is eighteen now..._ _'_. He pressed his chest flushed to her back.

 Daria, with uncharacteristic sexual boldness, grasped him tighter, “You don't seem so convinced of that.” she said.

 Trent took a calming breath “Please don't make this any harder.” he said pulling away. Daria turned to face Trent and grabbed his hands. Her face was hot and red, Trent felt like he could stare at it all day, and she brought his hands to her chest.

 “Please.”

 That's what broke his resolve. That one fucking word, “Look Daria” he said not moving in or moving away from her, “If you want me to stop tell me to stop. Okay.” Daria nodded, “I need to hear you say it.”

 Daria flustered and tongue tied managed, “Yeah I'll te-ll you.”

 Trent picked up Daria with surprising ease and took her into the garage. It was quieter in there. He at the very least had some decency, if only for Daria's sake, and not wanting Jane to listen to him bone her best friend. He made quick work of her night shirt and took in the sight. He looked onto her with a sort of reverence only a renaissance painting was likely to receive taking in every curve of her body. It tugged at his heart in a bad way watching her sat on the old dirty furniture in nothing but her panties. _She deserved better than this_ , his brain screamed to him, “Are you sure?” the defeat in his voice was tangible. She'd realize what a mistake she was making and leave. Just like the smart Misery Chick she was. Daria looked him in the eye with a fierce determination and nodded.

 “Yes Trent, _please._ ” she said softly. He robotically took off his top and his pants. he wasn't sexy-- too lanky and awkwardly shaped to have anything other than 'grunge musician hot' going for him. he's make it up to her, she was to perfect for him. Trent dropped to his knee's. He'd  _worship_ her.

 “Legs on either side of my head.” He ordered letting her get comfortable. He started at her ankles pressing his chapped lips to them and teasingly trailing his fingers down her calves. She wiggled a little stifling a laugh. Trent watched her face as she did _'So beautiful'_ he thought to himself trailing kisses up her legs. When she had settled down Trent made his way to the main course. Pressing a few last kisses on the stretch marks of her inner thigh's he finally gazed upon her. With a religious like reverence he took it all in, her underwear were plain and sold black in colour paired with her aroma was caused him to hesitate. He looked up at her again asking permission with his eyes, "Yes." she spoke without hesitation. Maybe, just maybe, his brain would let him forget-- if even for a little while- what a horrible person he felt like. Pressing his face into her sex and nestled between her clothed lips, she was excited, already leaking through her panties, and Trent could say with conviction that he had died and gone to heaven.

 Daria laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. Her breath was coming out in pants and Trent couldn't help but thrust the air briefly, "Good girl you having fun already?" he groaned moving up to kiss her mound. He quickly removed Daria's panties and kissed her mound again this time not fighting with her garments. Her hair was think, curly, and a deep auburn colour. Her essence getting caught and juices dripping from her lower lips. Trent trailed a finger lightly through her folds and deliberately missed her clit, “Already so wet?” he asked. He moved his gaze from her beautiful body to her beautiful eyes.

Daria had a look of relaxation on her face and she grinned at him, “Please don't stop Trent.” he merely replied by nipping at her thigh and pressing a finger into her gently. She bucked her hips, a good sign no doubt, Trent moved his his mouth to lap up her juices. Eventually, or blessedly in Daria's eyes, began to tease her clit. The just,  _just_ , as she was reaching her crescendo Trent inexplicably pulled away, “What?” she whined batting the side of his dead with her thigh. Trent just grinned

 As Trent got up Daria tried to join him but he pushed her down. Trent pulled off his boxers and he let his member be exposed to the whole garage. He didn't think he was anything special, but the way Daria looked at him made him want to be. His cock was a good length and a thicker than normal girth. His head was doing a bit more than weeping with joy. She was just so beautiful, so smart, and just plain too good for him. He pushed down his shame and gave his cock a quick couple pumps, before then looked to Daria, “This'll probably be more comfortable for you if you ride me.” Daria still looking at him, with her inquisitive _trusting_ eyes, nodded.

 With as little of moving as possible they managed to get into a sudo-comfortable position: Trent on the couch and Daria perched on his lap. If Trent weren't so hard right now he'd laugh this Daria, the horny out of her mind Daria, was a wild contrast to the normal stoic girl that he was used to. Yet still the same girl, even sopping wet post cunnilingus, she still blushed and had trouble meeting his  eyes. He supposed that he should just shut up and enjoy this as well. The rest of his coherent thoughts went out the window because Daria lowered herself down onto him.

 She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his face right into her breasts to stabilize herself, “J-just lemme get used to it.” she begged taking a deep breath. Trent couldn't stop the smile, so he opted to bury himself into her chest and play with her tits. With one hand tweaking her left nipple and the other nipple securely in his mouth he was set for life. That  is until Daria moaned lowly and wriggled her bum a little bit. It took all of Trent’s will power to not thrust more into her. Daria made another tentative movement, she lifted her hips and then set them back down onto the base of his cock. It drove Trent crazy and he bucked involuntarily making her give off another moan. Trent thrust again into her savoring the sweet noises she would make.

 It was at that precise moment that Trent realized he couldn't really keep it together. He detangled himself from her chest and arms, before he looked Daria, “Dar-ia,” his voice was hoarser than he hoped, “would it b-e cool if I sl-AH-m you into the floor?” his words were coming out as jumbled sentences, and he could feel his heartbeat in his entire body. He wasn't going to last long.

 Her eyes widened and she smiled a funny little smile, “Yeah.” she said breathlessly. Trent gently laid Daria down on the ground. Taking in the sight before him once again, just in case it's be the last, he pressed a kiss to her collar bone and trailed them all over his torso. Then just as it appeared  he was loosing steam he pulled almost all the way out of her and hammered back in.

 Trent quickly lost any idea of a pattern and just began wildly thrusting into Daria. He bit down on her shoulder and she raked her nails into his back. He pounded into he hot tight sex as hard as he could. He felt her wince but she wouldn't let him slow down. Her own thighs matching his. She was definitely going to feel this in the morning and Trent felt damn near proud.

 It wasn’t long before Trent started seeing stars, but he didn’t want to finish before Daria. So he maneuvered his hand to her clit and started rubbing in circular motion.she cried out and her walls started to flutter. Daria too a hand to her nipple and began to tweak it harder than he had. Pressing her body as close as she could to the man who was pleasuring her she came. With a moan her walls clenching and clenching, she almost rag dolled in his arms. Letting Trent spend himself inside her so hard that he had moved them halfway across the carpet with his thrusts.

 Trent pulled out his softening cock from Daria and watched as his cum dripped out, the milky white complimented the pinkness of her cunt, and Daria looked like the pinnacle of perfection. Her hair was mussed to all hell and the look of bliss that engulfed her face made Trent want to weep.

He gave her an evil look as she tried to remove her legs from him. He pressed her legs back down and moved his hands back to her clit. he was going to get a second orgasm out of her. What a dog. he thought to himself, pressing a kiss to her ruined neck he went to town rubbing bruising circular motions into her, "You like it a little rough don't you?" he chuckled nipping at her, "You're just a filthy little girl aren't you?" he pinched her clit and pulled it. her whimpers grew in volume as he toyed cruelly with her cunt. With little effort she came again this time a silent 'o' overtaking her face as she spasmed on the floor.

They sat there recuperating for a minute in a sweaty after glow, before Trent made a move to pick her up, “Excuse me?” Daria asked attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. Looking all the frightened in the world. ' _so skittish..._ ' he mused  to himself.

 Trent couldn't help but grin before couching, “My room?” Daria's face seemed to flush much like that of a Christmas light. He went to pick her up again with much less of a fight. She looked so pretty like this, a horny little angle.

 “I'm still naked!” she yelped again as she was held by Trent, “What if Jane sees!”

A third voice entered the conversation, “You think seeing is bad try HEARING it!” Jane yelled from across the house.

 

 


End file.
